Lost Love
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Kiseki is a very lonely man who just wants someone.   His wish is soon granted when he meets a man at a party. But is this love really true and pure as it seems or is it just a hallucination ready to pop like a nuclear blast?   Daichi x Kiseki


Lost Love

Kiseki sighed in relief as he finally made it to a secluded corner away from the moving bodies on the dance floor. He kept getting bumped in there and shouted at when he bumped into them that it made him question why he was there at all when he had no dancing partner.

'But I can't leave though, not back to that lonely house…' He thought sadly, fixing his nerdy glasses when it slipped off his nose. He wished he could at least get someone but who would want to have a nerd like him? A guy with a boring personality who enjoys to study endlessly in the night even when exams are months away and looks awful and on top of that a huge klutz. Who would want someone like that? 'Who would want me?'

"Excuse me? Do you know where the drinks are kept? I can't seem to find it…"

Kiseki blinked at the suave voice and looked towards the owner, blushing at the sight of the man. "Uh…um, well…it's over there…" He said, pointing to the direction. The man smiled and thanked him, heading over to the table. Kiseki watched the man go a few minutes before turning away, feeling a bit like stalker and a pervert. 'I can't be that desperate to fall that low…' He thought, going glum again as he remembered his certain situation. 'The guy probably has a girlfriend and plenty of girl fans anyway…'

"Excuse me again but…I noticed that you looked parched…"

Kiseki jumped at the sudden voice, almost falling flat on his face when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him up right. "I…um…thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" the gentleman said, releasing his hold. Kiseki ignored the sudden disappointment at the lack of warmth and asked the gentleman his name.

"Daichi…and you are?"

"Kiseki…"

"Very nice name…" Daichi commented, chuckling when Kiseki blushed. Kiseki pouted and protested at being laughed at which soon erupted into an argument then small talk then a huge conversation. It was such a big change that they hadn't realized the time and blushed in embarrassment when they saw that everyone had left and had to be ushered to leave. "I'm so sorry for keeping up your time Daichi…sorry you had to listen to my boringness…" Kiseki said, lowering his eyes. Daichi blinked in surprise, not having expected that.

"Boringness? What are you talking about? You were amazing…more than amazing that I don't want to leave you yet…" Daichi admitted, pulling Kiseki closer to him. Kiseki blushed in response but encouraged the warmness, snuggling up more. Daichi smiled and rested his head against Kiseki's, all the while asking him a few stuff until they came to a stop at Kiseki's place.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Kiseki said, trying not to let his sadness show. Daichi smiled and kissed Kiseki's cheek softly, earning a blush as response from the other. "Not really…as I will be seeing you again…you can count on that Kiseki…"

Kiseki nodded dumbly, still in shock over the little kiss and watched as Daichi walked away until disappearing, going quickly inside afterwards. 'Wow…this night was just wow…' He smiled dreamily as he remembered the promise, hoping with all his heart that the promise would become reality.

Kiseki was disappointed.

It had been a whole year since that night and he had not seen his beloved Daichi anywhere. He was starting to worry that he had forgotten him. 'Or maybe it was a trick…maybe I just imagined the whole thing so I would at least not have to remember that I'm in this lonely house…that no one wants me…' He thought one day after he had fixed the books in the fiction section in order.

It was even worse when he was at work as barely anyone came to the library and so it was a boring job being a librarian. Although it was early in the afternoon, Kiseki still left, feeling more down than before. Not following the path he was going, he ended up in the park's pond. "God this is cold…" He said, crawling out of the pond, drenched from head to toe. 'Great…I'm heartbroken and now I'm drenched on top of that…what else could go wrong?'

"Kiseki?"

"Huh? Daichi…" Kiseki cried out in surprise, leaning back too far and ending up in the pond again. Daichi blinked at the scene before bursting into laughter, tears rolling down his eyes. He had just arrived in town and spotted Kiseki who not only had somehow fallen into the pond but fallen in again! "K-Kiseki…too h-hilarious…"

Unfortunately for Daichi, his lover didn't like to be laughed at and so he found himself in the pond and just as drenched as Kiseki. "That will teach you to laugh at me, you cold hearted bastard…" Kiseki growled, stomping off. Daichi gaped in shock for a few minutes before running after his lover, who seemed to have knack for walking fast.

"What's wrong, Kise – chan? You seem a bit miffed…"

A glare directed at him informed him that that was **not** the question to ask.

"Alright I'm sorry for laughing at you okay? Now will you slow down…I have to jog up to catch you and you're walking for god's sake!"

Another glare directed at him informed him that he was an absolute idiot for not knowing what to say.

"Alright…what do you want me to say? I already said sorry…"

Kiseki halted in his actions, glaring darkly at his companion who stepped back from the intensity. "I want you to ask if I am alright after leaving you for a year with saying anything or contacting…or maybe ask for forgiveness for leaving for so long or just even a 'I'm sorry Kiseki for leaving you alone, I missed you so much but something held me back…or even a damn hug! You cold hearted bastard!"

Daichi frowned, stepping forward and wiping away the tears that had started to leak from Kiseki's eyes. He didn't like seeing him cry. It just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Kiseki, I hope you can forgive me…I was away in another town trying to get some stuff...I wanted to contact you but my manager held me back. I'm really sorry Kiseki, please don't cry. I love you…" He whispered, caressing Kiseki's cheek.

He frowned deeper when Kiseki stepped away from him, too far for him to caress the soft milky skin of his. "Kiseki?"

"I-I…do you really?" Kiseki asked, heart beating so hard he was sure the whole America could hear it. Daichi smiled and nodded, eyes softening. Kiseki blushed and looked away, gasping when he felt hot breath on his neck. He hadn't heard Daichi move.

"Do you love me Kiseki?" Daichi asked after a moment of silence. Kiseki froze at the question, having not expected that. 'Do I really love him? Sure I thought he was the one at the party…but my feelings could have changed over the year…but still…'

Daichi waited patiently for Kiseki's answer, knowing that the man was pondering over it.

He was confident that Kiseki returned his feelings that the answer gave him quite a shock.

"No…"

"What?"

"I said no…I don't love you…how could I? I don't know anything about you…it could be physical attraction…plus you can't love me cause I'm hideous and a person to be unloved and unliked…" Kiseki whispered his mouth in a thin line.

Daichi wanted to cry when Kiseki said no, he wanted to run away and die alone somewhere. But that sadness soon submitted to anger at the next choice of words, how Kiseki felt himself to be hideous and such. It was absurd.

"How dare you…"

"What?"

"How dare you call yourself such names! You are nothing of the sort…you are the most beautiful, handsome, intelligent, perfect, incredible human being I have ever come across and ever loved…Kiseki, your wonderful, funny, talented, loveable and so much more! And I know its not physical attraction as you do know me…you just don't remember…" Daichi said, smiling softly as Kiseki started to cry again. The man was so emotional.

"I do? But how? When?" Kiseki asked, filtering through his memory to see if he had known any handsome man that looked like the one standing in front of him. "Aw, come on…don't tell me you don't remember? How do you plan to dominate the world if you don't remember your best friend, eh Tadase – kun?" Daichi teased, watching in amusement as Kiseki's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"How-How-How do you know my middle name? No one has ever known except…Kukai.." Kiseki said breathless, staring at Daichi in astonishment. "Glad you remember me now your highness? So what do you say…want to go and see your kingdom or go out with me and play soccer?" Daichi asked, grinning brightly. He was happy that Kiseki remembered.

A sweet kiss to his lips told him the answer he had wanted ever since he had known Kiseki all these years.

**The End**

First Shugo Chara story completed!

Woot! w

Hope you enjoyed it…see you laters~

Please comment~


End file.
